ogamefandomcom_da-20200214-history
Regler
Her finder du en oversigt over de regler der hører til Ogame. OGame.dk forum Regler 26. februar, 2006 Ethvert brud på reglerne på forummet (De nu følgende generelle regler og selvfølgelig specielle regler I det forskellige under-fora) kan føre til en advarsel. Moderatorene har rettighederne til at bortvise brugere på forummet, og i ekstreme tilfælde også i spillet eller på IRC. Det er op til board-teamet at håndhæve reglerne. §1: Brugere, advarsler og bortvisninger 1.1 Enhver bruger må have og bruge kun en bruger. Registrering og brug af flere brugere kan lede til bortvisning af op til alle brugere. 1.2 Efter at have fået den 3. advarsel vil en bruger blive bortvist I op til 2 uger, i ekstreme tilfælde længere tid. Det er ikke tilladt at omgå bortvisningen ved at registrere en ny bruger. Brugeren kan blive permanent bortvist hvis brugeren modtager indtil flere advarsler efter at være låst op igen. 1.3 I ekstreme tilfælde kan en bruger godt blive bortvist uden at have 3 advarsler eller over. §2: Attitude på forummet 2.1 Indlæg som indeholder/linker til pornografisk, ekstremistisk polistisk, moralsk farligt/skadeligt eller imod lovene er forbudt på hele forummet. 2.1.1 Det er også forbudt at give “User Keys”, nogen form for hack-ware, crack-versioner eller andre illegale ting, illegale download-sider og “varer” (Her tænkes alt fra hælervarer til stoffer og narkotika) er inkluderet. 2.2 Det er forbudt at videregive ko-ordinater på hele forummet. Personlige Beskeder er ekskluderet. 2.2.1 Indlæg hvis indhold ikke har nogen relevans til forummet eller tråden (Spam/Offtopic) er uønskede og kan lede til en advarsel. 2.3 Dette inkluderer indlæg som kun er til for at pointere brud på reglerne (Populært kaldet backseat modding). Det er op til moderatoren (Eventuelt hele teamet) at dømme i den enkelte sag. 2.4 Signaturer må ikke overskride følgende angivne størrelser: Højde: 100 pixels Længde: 500 pixels 30 kilo-byte Og kun et billede eller humørikon per billede. 2.5 “Flaming”, offensivt sprogbrug mod nogen anden bruger eller medlem af teamet er strafbart på hele forummet. 2.6 Forum teamet har ret til at censorere trade såvel som indlæg. Dette vil blive markeret i de relevante indlæg, eller ved at et medlem skriver det i et indlæg (Normalt praksis hvis det er hele tråden som censoreres). 2.7 Det er forbudt at åbne en ny tråd hvis den gamle var lukket. Hvis du mener at den gamle var lukket for tidligt og/eller uretfærdigt, kontakt den pågældende mod via PB/IRC/Mail og bed vedkommende om at åbne igen. 2.8 Det er ikke tilladt at reklamere for eller linke til andre internetspil. Links til forummer og/eller spil med det ene formål at tælle hver eneste besøgende er heller ikke tilladt. 2.9 Sproget er dansk. Dog kan engelsk eller skandinavisk godt godtages, men teamet beder om at dette holdes på et minimum. 2.10 Det er forbudt at diskutere ingame bans noget sted på forummet. Kontakt den pågældende Game Operator via PB/e-mail/IRC, og ikke på nogen måde gennem indlæg på forummet. 2:11 Det er forbudt at spamme med humørikoner eller billeder, da det kan fryse nogle computere. Det er heller ikke tilladt at skrive indlæg med så store billeder at man skal køre skærmen I lodret og/eller vandret retning for at se hele billedet. 2:12 Hvis du føler dig advaret uretfærdigt eller på anden made behandlet forkert af et medlem af teamet, så kontakt først den pågældende moderator. Hvis dette ikke giver en løsning, kan du kontakte en super moderator. I ekstreme tilfælde kan sagen tages op af Board Admin. Board Admins ord er endeligt. 2.13 Efterabe et medlem af teamet (Navn, avatar, signature) kan fore til en advarsel, I ekstreme tilfælde bortvisning. 2.14 Post-jagt (Skriver indlæg blot for at få en højere postcount) fører til en advarsel, i ekstreme tilfælde bortvisning. 2.15 Det er ikke tilladt at skriver for bannede folk. At gøre dette kan fore til en advarsel. Den eneste undtagelse kan være farvel-tråde. Kontakt altid et medlem af teamet først. §3. Notater Følgende ting kan diskuteres med en Board Administrator - Bortvisninger pga. signaturer - Hvorvidt en bruger ikke længere skal være bortvist (Via ICQ, IRC eller e-mail) - Navneændringer - Problemer med en Super Moderator (Hvis det er om en moderator, så gå først til en s.mod) Forum Teamet kan ændre reglerne hvis de ser det nødvendigt. - Dit OGame.dk forum team Ogame spille regler §1 Accounts I Account-Sharing Det er ikke tilladt at dele en account med andre personer. Man må kun spille med den alene. Undtagelse: Sitting med følgende regler: II Accountsitting Accountsitting er kun tilladt, når følgende regler bliver overholdt: 1. Det må maksimalt blive sittet for 2 dage. 2. Man må maksimalt sitte én account (altså kun sin egen og én mere): Sitter og ham som bliver sittet må ikke spille i samme univers. 3. Efter sittingen skal man vente 7 dage, før man igen må sitte en account. 4. Efter sittingen skal man vente 7 dage, før man igen må lade andre sitte sin account. 5. Når man er væk i mere end 2 dage, må accounten ikke blive sittet. Derimod skal man sætte den på feriemodus. 6. Hos sittede accouncs må man ikke ændre på e-mail-adresse eller kodeord. Når en account bliver sittet er det ikke tilladt at sende flåder. Tilladt er kun at forbruge de råstoffer, der er tilstede, uden at transportere dem til og fra planeter. Enkelt undtagelse: Bliver den sittede account angrebet af en fjendtlig flåde, der har styrke nok til at gennemføre stor ødelæggelse, er det tilladt at redde (save) flåden. Det er ikke tilladt at flyve til andre planeter eller deres ruinmarker. Flåder fra egen alliance eller dele af dem gælder ikke som fjendtlige flåder – Det er heller ikke tilladt af forlade en alliance for senere at blive medlem igen med den hensigt at muliggøre et ”fjendtlige” angreb. Når man går imod disse regler, bliver de straffet som en multi forbrydelse. III Multiaccounting Enhver spiller må i et hvert univers på et hvert tidspunkt maksimalt være i besiddelse af en account. Multiaccounts vil blive spærret. Accounts der kun bliver brugt for at forsyne en anden account, ligegyldig om aktiv eller passiv, indebæres også i denne regel. Spiller flere over den samme IP (f. eks. skole, kollegium, familie m. m.) så er spillerne ansvarligt for at eftervise, at disse accounts bliver spillet af flere spillere. Yderligere ligheder imellem disse accounts skulle blive undgået. IV Accountskift En account bliver altid egen af ham/hende der er egeren af den permanente E-mail-adresse. Bliver accounts uden sammentale med en gameoperator skiftet, så vil senere ansøgninger, spørgsmål om ændring m.m. ikke blive bearbejdet, hvis han/hun ikke er egeren af den permanente E-mail-adresse. Hos skift uden gameoperator eller supergameoperater består ingen chance i at få en backup eller få sin egen account tilbage. V IP-Check deaktivieret Ulemper og problemer med en account med deaktiveret IP-Check vil ikke blive bearbejdet. Den må kun blive deaktiveret, hvis det er nødvendigt for at sørge for et fejlfrit spilforløb. Eftervisningen af dette skal spilleren sørge for. §2 Bugusing Udnyttelsen af fejl i programmeringen til sin egen fordel, det såkaldte bugusing, er ikke tilladt. Enhver spiller er forpligtet til at melde bugs han/hun har fundet, og dette så hurtigt som muligt. Hvis man udnytter sådanne bugs, for at få sin egen fordel, bliver alt efter omfanget spærret for mindst 1 dag; eventuel også permanent. Det samme gælder, hvis man ikke melder fejl i programmeringen. §3 Indgreb i spilteknikken Indgreb der forårsager alt for høj traffic, eller der er egnet til at ændre på spilforløbet er ikke tilladt. Forbudt er især brug af automatiske eller halvautomatiske scripts, der sender spørgsmål til databasen eller igangsætter spilmekanismer. Hvis dette alligevel sker, bliver man automatisk spærret. Erstatningsomkostninger i højde af den forårsagede skade og den deraf resulterende forvaltningsomkostninger forbeholdes (se også AGB). §4 At afpresse Afpresninger og trusler, der henviser på det reale liv, kan alt efter omfang føre til en permanent spærring af alle universer og ogame-forumet. §5 Bashen I Definition/Forbud Flere end 3 angreb per planet i et døgn kaldes for bashen og er ikke tilladt. Derimod er det tilladt at attakere i 3 bølger a maksimalt 3 angreb. En bølge af angreb må maksimalt vare 30 minutter. Det vil sige, at der maksimalt må være 30 minutters forskel fra det første til det sidste angreb i en bølge. II Undtagelser Undtagelser er følgende: 1. Krig: Hvis partierne befinder sig i krig, er det tilladt at attakere flere gange. En krig skal mindst blive skrevet 12 timer før man overtræder de i l definerede forbud. Dette skal ske i Ogame-Forumet (underforum: Diplomati). En krig kan kun gå imod andre alliancer, ikke imod enkelte personer. Det er ikke nødvendigt at modtage en krigserklæring. 2. Fornærmleser. Fornærmede spilleren, der bliver attakeret, så er flere angreb tilladt. En fornærmelse skal eftervises af angriberen. Absolut krævende er at sende gameoperatoren den fornærmende meddelelse. Efter en fornærmelse blev meldt og godkendt, gælder bashreglen i et fest tidsinterval ikke. Tidsintervallet bliver festlagt af gameoperatoren. III Særtilfælde Aktioner, som f.eks. at angribe en spiller så ofte, at han/hun ikke kan opbygge sig, er ikke tilladt og kan blive bestraffet. §6 Pushen* At pushe betyder at forsørge en andens account med råstoffer uden synlig gengæld. Dette er kun tilladt, hvis den account, der bliver pushet, har færre points, end den, som pusher. At forsørge med råstoffer indeholder ikke kun den aktive levering, men også EKSEMPELVIS: - Stille sine ressourcer til rådighed på en påfaldende måde, hvorved angreb på planeten nærmest ligner en levering. - angreb med en svagere flåde, for at stille ruinmarken til rådighed. - også videre... Banking og råstofdepots kræver en tilladelse af gameadmin eller en supergameoperator. Spilleren skal eftervise en gengæld, hvis den ikke følger i samme øjeblik. Lån, penge for en andens ødelæggelse og lignende, der ikke direkte fører til en gengæld i form af ressourcer udføres derfor på egen hånd og fare. At låne recycler og lade sig tilsende ressourcerne er ikke tilladt, hvis ikke gameoperatoren har sagt ja til det. ** - Angrib med svagere flåder er tilladt, hvis den forsvarende spiller ikke har en måne og summen af de ruinerne i ruinmarken ikke overstiger de 20 procents chance for en måne. Dette er også flere gange efter hinanden tilladt. Den forsvarende spiller må ikke beholde ruinmarkens ressourcer, men skal enten sende det komplet tilbage til angriberen eller lade angriberen recycle den. - Efter et angreb på et medlem af sin egen alliance/ eller dens wings er det tilladt at hjælpe ved opbygningen. Summen af dette må ikke overstige tabet fra spilleren. Dette skal bevises fra medlemmet, idet han før leveringen af råstoffer siger dette gameoperatoren, at han så kan indse kampmeddelelsen. - Hvis man vil slutte med at spille ogame, er det under følgende betingelser tilladt at lade sin flåde blive ødelagt hos en selvvalgt spiller: Hele flåden skal blive ødelagt komplet og må ikke blive splittet. Herefter skal accounten blive sat på ”slet” og herefter blive sat i feriemodus. Herefter må denne account ikke blive benyttet mere. §7 Annullering Foranstaltninger, der blev vedtaget af en gameoperatoren mod enkelte spillere kan kun annulleres fra en anden gameoperator, hvis gameoperatoren, der har vedtaget foranstaltningen er enig i dette. §8 Erstatning 1. Opstår der ved spillere pga. fejl i programmering eller andre fejl fra Ogame eller fra Ogame-medlemmer ulæmper, så har spilleren i regel ikke krav på et personligt backup. 2. Prøver en spiller efter at en gameoperator har træffet en afgørelse, at undgå gameoperatoren, idet han f. eks. prøver at tale med en anden gameoperator og diskuterer omkring afgørelsen, fører dette til udelukkelse af spillet (undtagelse: Klage foran højerestående supergameoperator). §9 Udelukkelse af spillet Enhver overtrædelse af reglerne kan føre til udelukkelse af spillet. Alt efter hårdheden af forbrydelsen kan dette via gameadmins føre til udelukkelse på alle universer og alle andre servicer af OGame. Udelukkelse af spillet kan således også ske, når man forholder sig upassende i forumet eller IRC. OGame-Teamet forpligter sig til at sørge for, at man går imod spillere, der ikke holder sig til reglementet. §10 Almene regler For spillere, der pga. rettigheder i landet, mindreårighed eller pga. andre grunde ikke kan godkendelse "Terms and Conditions" reglerne juridisk, bliver de derfor sat i relation til spilinterne handlinger. Derved opstår ingen juridiske bindinger mellem spilleren og reglerne, men det er derimod muligt at bedømme alle spiller lige.